THL: Random Stories
by F726
Summary: Some random stuff with the Loudest family. Many stories with randoms stories, shorts and longest. A lot of copilation and more randomness


**Before starting. Hi, I'm F726, this will be my first time doing this. My work here are made in "Spanish" and this will be my first time doing one in English. And since it will be my first time, there will be a lot of spelling errors like others, since my English is not that great. I can read stories in English very well, but write them I suck.**

**For now this is all i can write for this chapter, because Google translation sucks, and I had to rewrite the escorié from scratch. So I hope you enjoy it and please leave comment and your thoughts it is worth writing this. For now i hope you enjoy and let's start with this random stories**

**I don't own The Loud House (disclaimer)**

* * *

"We're fed up with you, twerp" Exclaimed the eldest of the sisters.

"Yeah bro, you always ruin everything. You do not see that we can solve our own problems." Added the rocker.

"And because of you, the tv is now broken and we will never know if the trucker guy managed to deliver the trunk hehehe, get it?" The comedian said.

"Tell me a reason not to mold your face to blows." Crunching her knuckles the athlete.

"Now television is far from being repaired." Lucy says from behind, making the poor boy jump out of fright.

"¡Lucy, you have to stop doing..." Lincoln was cut by the grip of small hands that was covered with pink gloves.

"Look dumb, nobody ruins my entertainment, so think about how to solve this problem or else!" Lola was about to hit him until his father showed up.

"¡Enough!" The father of eleven children appeared "Now can someone explain to me why the tv is broken." Point he's finger to where the television is.

The girls were very nervous, they try to think for an excuse to get away from a possible punishment, until an idea came to them by their heads.

"¡IT WAS LINCOLN!" All the sisters exclaims as they points to their brother.

"¡ME!" Shouted Lincoln by the accusation that his sisters gave.

"¡Lincoln!" looked at his son.

"¡Dad! I was not the one who broke it, it was them and their stupid Sister fight protocol." Lincoln tried to defend himself.

The father looked at his daughters, but then Lisa goes out to explain what happened.

"Well our dearest father unit. The only thing I can say is... It was our male unit called Lincoln and we have the proofs!" Lisa uses her sciences to show the evidence to her father.

"And this is?" Said the father, looking at the DNA sample sheet.

"The tv remote has printed his fingerprints of our Male sibling unit. And as witnesses, we were one hundred percent that our brother unit is responsible for the destruction of television." Lisa adjusts her glasses.

"¡That's a lie!... Well, it's true that my finger are on tv remote, but the reason why they are, was because I was using TV first, but out of nowhere, Lynn and Lucy began to fight because she..." pointing to the athlete. "Breack again Lucy bust of Edwin, while Luna and Luan began to argue about I do not know what, Lori was claiming Lisa about something about her hair and the twins beging to fight again like always.

"Hey! Our fights are not always the same!" Exclaim both blondes in union, for the claim made by his brother.

"I do not know, son. Here are the evidence and-

"You're going to believe this again! Remember the last time you believed about their stupid theory of bad luck." Lincoln looked at his sister.

"That was a little joke that we did. It was also a good lesson for you, for lying to us and taking advantage of your moments of yourself, instead of supporting your family in all our activities." Lori responds to her brother, his reasons for what they did with his brother.

"Oh right, son, I'll let you pass this, so I do not want it to happen again, but before I left, you already decided which camp want to go? The father asks his son.

"Not yet, but I'll let you know today in the afternoon." Lincoln goes up the stairs, but not before giving his sisters a very disappointed look.

When the middle brother left the room. All the Loud sisters began to murmur, but there was one who called everyone's attention.

"Oh right everybody, sister meeting, NOW! -All astonished by Lori orders, they nod their heads and then they all go to Lori / Leni room.

"Oh right girls, as everyone heard. Lincoln will go camping in a few days, so we need to think of a plan to get revenge on him, so we can show that idiot to not messed out with us ... Lori looked at all her sister. "¿Any suggestions?"

All the other Loud sisters began to think about what should they do. Leni tried to suggest couple of places that did not make any sense, like go to the mall or places she likes, Luna suggested taking him to a girls camp, just by changing his brother's name, that would make Lincoln to go the wrong camp and humiliate him in a very brutal way, Luan suggested renting a bus so they could disguise, then kidnap him and torture him until the whole week, then ask for money for his rescue. All other sister with their mouths open for such hear the absurd and obscure suggestion that they decided to deny any suggestion of the comedy sister. Lynn suggests taking him to a military camp, since in that place he would make his brother train constantly and tirelessly, but also give him the necessary discipline so that his brother finally realized his mistakes and have a good brother they deserved. All surprised by such an idea, they decide to take that suggestion.

"Wow Lynn, Literally it's not a bad idea." Lori fascinated by the suggestion of the athlete.

"Heh, what can I say, my brain is not only sports and balls hehe." The brunette proud of herself for suggest her great idea.

"I do know guys. Don't you think this is too much, I mean, I know he deserves a lesson and everything but..." Luna was not convinced to send her brother to a military camp.

"Do not worry Luna, it will only be a week, besides not having him around can be relaxing, we can finally do what we want without having the worry of our annoying brother. We can also show that we can become independent without him." Lynn added.

"I agree with Lynn." Lori hit her shoe in the table "Okay girls, those who want to send Lincoln to the military camp, raise your hand!" All the sister raise their hands. "Very well, it seems that the voting is obvious, so..." But before confirming with the slam, Lola begins to stop her.

"Wait! How will we convince Lincoln to go to the military camp? I know that Lincoln is a fool, but not so stupid as to convince or knowing that he would go to military camp without him noticing." Lola had a good point, they knew that Lincoln was not too stupid to leave without him realizing it. So Lisa starts to suggest.

"I know a place where they could accept young units of his age." Lisa adds while showing them a brochure. " In that place is almost the same as a normal military camp, but the difference it would be that they will be treat him as a scum that he is, and possibly give him the necessary discipline to transforming our male sibling unit, into a brother that we deserve to have.

All the sisters started to think a little, but most of them began to worry about the suggestion of the genius.

"I don't know... i do not want Lincoln to be hurt and..."

-Relax unit sibling called Luna, everything will be fine, I know the manager, and he personally will be responsible for not overdoing of him, also I have access to all the cameras of the place, so we can see what our male unit of our brother does" Lisa returns to look at Lori. "But the problem now is, how do we convince the homosapien"

"I have an idea, but it would be something that we all have to agree." Lori tells her ideas to her sisters.

One hour have pass and all the sisters went to their brother's room. After that they entered without permission and looked at their brother reading comics while he had nothing except his undies. On the other hand Lincoln was surprised by the appearance of his sisters, by reflection he tries to cover himself while he asks them,

"Oh right girls! How many times do I have to tell that you cannot enter my room, when I am in the middle of my literature!" Exclaimed Lincoln very mad.

"Lincoln we have something to tell you" All the sisters surrounded the bed while Lincoln began to get a little nervous.

"A-and... what do you need to tell me? Did you guys come here to apologize?" Asked the albino while he put his comic to the other side of the bed.

"No, we're still upset, but this is not what we come to tell you". Lori answers her brother, but then Lisa goes over to his brother unit and gave him the brochure.

"And that?" Lincoln takes the brochure while Lisa tries to explain the contents.

"You see unit, we heard you speak with our paternal unit and we decided to suggest that this camp would be appropriate for you to spend your next week." When Lincoln finished and seeing the whole brochure, his eyes beging to open up, knowing where his sisters planned to send him.

"I WILL BE SENT TO A MILITARY CAMP!?" Lincoln shouted surprised to know where they going to send him. "What were you thinking guys?!" Lincoln was claiming his sisters, but then Lori interrupt him.

"Look, Lincoln, I would make you a deal, our parents doesn't know what kind of camp we are going to send you, but since we know you are going to go in one, we will propose a deal."

"Then what is the deal that you guys ask?" Asking the albino.

"If you manage to survive the camp, we will give you seven days, seven days for you to do whether you want, such as, always go to the bathroom first in the morning, serve first, have the TV no matter if someone arrived first, the sweet spot, 100% without interruptions or noise.

"That sounds incredible, but... what happens if I can not survive or if I give up." Doubtful Lincoln asks his sister, what would happen if he lost against them.

"Well, if you surrender or you can not keep up anymore... then you will be our slave for ten days." When listening to the words of his sister, the albino was very scared to know what would happen if he lost.

"And why ten days?" Lincoln complained that he would only have seven days, while his sisters would have ten days.

"Of course we are ten, and since we barely have time, we decided to have you as a slave for one day each sister, starting with the youngest to the oldest, and if I have many dates planned for you so that my relationship with Bobby we be stronger, and I hope you do well, because if none of us is satisfied with our whims, then unfortunately you will have to repeat our days." It ended with the conditions and then she raise her hand. "We have a twerp" Lori waiting for the hand shake.

Lincoln did not know if this was a trap or not, but in the end he nods his head and then seals his deal by lending his sister hand.

"Deal, and I hope you guys fulfill with my whims" Lincoln returns to settle out of his bed and then continues reading his comics.

"Don't worry twerp, you will not last a day." All the sisters laugh and then left their brother room. Lincoln begins to think again of what he has just done.

"Oh boy, what have I got into"

* * *

**Well, this is all for now. As I said at the beginning, it's the first time writing that, I try to translate into English, plus I'm not very good at this language, neither in Spanish, my writing can by awful or posible the grammar errors i put, but I hope you manage to read this. Well, I hope it worked out. I will try to bright my stories and translate to English and see how well it's work. **

**Well is all I have to said, thanks for your time reading this and see you guys in the next random storie.**


End file.
